


敬合租

by Rebort



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebort/pseuds/Rebort
Summary: ※全文约9k字，预计阅读时间二十五分钟。※主雪莉雅琪，佩佩比比※现代au，私设如山
Relationships: Shelly/Jacky
Kudos: 1





	敬合租

她是被一阵轻微的响动惊醒的。闯进她安逸梦境的是木屑的气味，熟悉的草莓果酱气味，苹果酒的气味，一点奶油的清香；散开的金发滑过她脸颊的瘙痒，凑近她脖颈的呼吸的温热。接着，女孩儿柔软的指腹陷进她的脸颊里。

比比睁开眼睛。屋里的冷气开得太足，佩佩冰凉的食指抵着她脸部一侧，力度还有不断加深的趋势。她长长的金色睫毛低垂着，凝视着女孩清透的眼睛。不等比比问早安，她半是认真半是戏谑地笑着开口：

“我想起小时候听过的童话故事。公主总是被巨龙抓走，而骑着骏马的勇士总得义无反顾地拯救她……”

她顺手掐了掐黑发女孩脸颊上的软肉，直起身子，透过粉色纱帘的柔光笼在她光洁白皙的后背上。

“但如果我是公主，我一定会抢先把巨龙打倒在地，勇士将会尴尬又无所事事——但我们可以一起打开装满金币的宝箱——”

她轻笑着握住比比的手，把她从温暖的床上拉起来。

“如果我遇到危险，你会来救我吗，亲爱的？”

敬合租

Cotenancy？

1

荒野镇占地五千零五十公顷，分八个区域。雪莉和雅琪合租的公寓位于第五区，傍山而建，风景优美。她每天得绕过第三市立图书馆，从克林顿路直行十分钟，穿过丽莎独属的满载珍奇植物和芬芳花朵的花房——别忘了和前来帮忙的小姑娘贝亚以及看上去不那么智能的机器人芽芽打个招呼——绕过蔷薇温室左边的岔路口，顺着镇中心喷泉旁的羊肠小路到达第四区，沿内环路步行五十六步，抬头！隐藏在你怎么都想不到的角落、屋顶已经被旷日持久的煤烟灰尘熏黑的小木屋就是她的目的地。

这座既无合法营业执照也无酿酒资格证的小酒馆是她的最爱，多数时候她来是为了见她的朋友——不过很不巧，雅琪今天不在。被命令连轴转十二个小时、现在硬撑着眼皮不让抓在手里的电话掉在地上摔个粉碎的雅琪，把她一天的怒火都转移到她讲的通话上：“还要我再重复一次？你他妈的是聋了吗？”

“六只啤酒，半斤毛豆，三两……内脏——不是吗？”刚刚下了播的雪莉半边脸夹着电话，撕开一包粗砂糖，象征性往清咖啡里放了点，试图在酒馆的人声鼎沸里找一丝安静的间隙，“别生气啦！我记错了，真对不起！三两花生？我记住了！”  
对面气呼呼地挂了电话，一声清脆的咔嚓切断音，雪莉几乎都能想象雅琪是多么满含着怒火摁掉挂断键，可怜兮兮的屏幕肯定被捅出一个窟窿——事实上，她已经不自觉地笑出来了。她灌了一口咖啡，脚下一用力把转椅侧过来。

“正巧雅琪今晚加班，我们好久没一起喝酒了！所以，麦克斯，你想找我聊点什么？”

金红色外套的女英雄深深叹了口气，把她一头闪亮的金发藏进兜帽的阴影，神态纠结得像个初中被点名上台念毕业致辞的女学生，连手中的能量饮料都没再喝上一口。

“我惹到雅琪了。”

雪莉把咖啡杯啪嗒一声放上桌，动作迅速。

“令她生气的理由可多如繁星，讲讲具体经过？”

“你知道的，几天前是雅琪的十六岁生日。我把她从酒馆拖回来，本想给她一个生日惊喜——”

“但她半路上用钻头给你狠狠地来了三下以后跑了——事后还坚定地认为你在蔑视她的身高，因为你是提着她的衣服把她拖出酒馆的。”

麦克斯满脸惊讶地看着她，“她和你讲过了？”

“就在第二天。”雪莉举起咖啡杯又抿了一口

女英雄满脸沮丧和懊恼地痛饮她的能量饮料，很有不把自己灌醉不回家的趋势。

“我不明白她为什么这么生气……是因为礼物不合她口味吗？”

但你甚至都没把礼物拿出来，放弃吧。“看开点，兄弟。”她不轻不重地拍拍麦克斯的后背，努力不笑出声，“惹到雅琪的人很多，把雷区引爆还能安然无恙活到现在的人，你是头一个。”

麦克斯的眼里突然闪出了光芒。

“我还有机会？”

雪莉困惑的表情凝滞在脸上，差点把咖啡咽进气管。

“我的意思是你的方式太热情了……麦克斯？”

“问题不在选礼上！”刚刚还失去了生机与活力的麦克斯几乎瞬间就死灰复燃——雪莉现在确定误会大了，“我知道了，谢谢你——雪——莉——！”

后三个字是从奔跑的间隙挤出来的，她的身影划破昏暗的灯光，像一道红色的闪电划破街道。雪莉看看跑出几百米远的麦克斯，又看看已经冷透的咖啡。

但似乎也挺有趣的？她举起杯子一饮而尽，在心中偷笑。

2

“我回来了。”

“欢迎——”

她靠近佩佩。她想埋进她柔软的金发里，她会嗅到芒果布丁和盖满草莓的三角蛋糕气味，淡淡的玫瑰香。但金发女孩避开了她，只给她一个轻轻的、转瞬即逝的拥抱。她把包里的两罐黑啤酒放上桌，留给她一杯五百毫升的熊猫奶盖奶茶。她晃晃手中沉重的文件，轻微的哗啦啦的声响，上面一如既往地写满了大段个人独白。“真不巧最近公演……”她微笑着关上门，“明后两晚我得住在剧院，但周三公演结束时我们可以一起去购物，好吗？”

咔塔一声。紧闭的房门显然不欢迎比比的到来。她愣了两秒，一把抄起两罐啤酒跑回了自己卧室。

是的，佩佩公演，她该体谅她，如今她疏离的态度也一定是暂时的——尽管这态度从她们合租以后持续了整整两个月。比比猛灌了一口黑啤酒，呛得有点儿想流泪。她们高中时期可远比现在亲密得多。每周六她们会牵着彼此的手上街购物，把大袋大袋家庭装薯片和柳橙汁丢进购物篮里，掐着时间点在蛋糕店抢购限量草莓布丁。假期她往往会被佩佩邀请，她也一定立刻带上纯白的睡裙赶去。冷气开得过头的夜里，佩佩枕着她的肩膀挨在床上，她们身后隔着毛绒绒的熊猫靠枕，你一勺我一勺的挖走草莓芭菲。佩佩习惯聚精会神盯着荧幕，老电影的黑白灯光里，比比却望着她洁白圆润的肩头忍不住出神。

现在她确信那些错觉都是假的，或许大半都出于自己的一厢情愿。金发女孩提着行李，带着她一贯的温和笑容出现在黑发女孩的出租屋门口，她毫无准备地被她扑了个满怀，她的手足无措与欣喜若狂——看来真是空高兴一场，随着时间推移甚至变成了让她头痛的罪魁祸首。

她晃晃手里的黑啤，喝干了，随手举起另一罐一拉，铝制罐子传出轻微的抽气声。

合租以后的距离反而断崖一般拉远：她们谁都不清楚彼此的行踪；周末的佩佩不是被叫去彩排，就是记者们把她围得团团转；难得两人聚在一个屋子里，陪伴黑发女孩的还是那把纯黑电吉他和亲爱的棒球先生——佩佩几乎是有意地躲着她，她们甚至连十分钟独处时间都没有！比比，黑发女孩做了个深呼吸，对自己说，你应当满足了，毕竟她那么受欢迎——看看挤破她提问箱的赞美和约会邀请！——或许她很快会找到更好的室友，你们不得不分开……。

她摁亮屏幕，鼓起勇气写了条匿名提问：“想要什么生日礼物？”点击发送。她抱起电吉他，竟然忍不住想弹首伤感的情歌。是不是一开始不答应合租会更好？她会失去什么吗？会失去什么呢？草莓蛋糕的香气、金色的阳光、天空色长连衣裙，还有很多很多她不想承认的东西——冷静下来！她努力把胡思乱想从脑子里赶出去，轻轻拨着弦，试图转移思绪，网站招募——后天还有预约，但几乎没一个能用的！乐队急缺键盘手，佩佩熟悉钢琴，或许她能够胜任，只要转变一下风格……

她认命了，自己的脑袋确实跨不过这个坎。她打消工作的念头，靠着熊猫抱枕，思维放空，在黑啤的酒精气味与电吉他的伴奏里，即兴哼了支谁也听不懂的情歌。

莹莹的手机屏幕一闪一闪，佩佩打开提问箱从头到尾翻找一次，显然没能找到自己想要的。她暂停一会儿，紧皱着眉从头开始，欣喜地在末尾的一条提问下点开，写了行回复：

“那就先来盒巧克力吧，要草莓味的哦。  
3

就在比比弹奏情歌的深夜，雪莉从某不知名小巷绕道回来，兜里装着天蓝色外壳手机，提着双人份加厚芝士牛肉堡、两包薯条、三个清咖啡罐头和四罐苹果西打做犒劳，哼着不成形调子拉开自家大门，刚跨进屋就把外套丢到床上，顺手捞过雅琪的毛巾擦了把汗，摁开电源键登录社交账号，划开提问箱。情况十分混乱，躺在她提问箱里的五百条问题超过一半在抢前排。“第一是我的！”“滚开雪莉的沙发是我的！”“我见不到她的人提问箱也不能得到吗！”“妈咪你还记得我吗就那个给你送了一千宝石的粉丝！” “还记得我点的歌吗，还记得你直播间里即兴分享的玛门的神话吗，如果你愿意看看我，我就在第三区沙滩旁等你，爱你的……”

她躺在沙发上心不在焉地草草翻了一遍，吃完一包薯条，嚼着牛肉汉堡，拣出一条“技术差到爆就要点脸不要出来当主播丢人现眼啊纱布”，当即游戏里加那人好友，连开几把排位给他打得怀疑人生灰溜溜下线。手机上的时间显示凌晨一点，她心情愉快地跑去浴室冲个澡，吹头发的空闲悠然摁开电视，跳几个台换到荒野杯顺手烧开水泡个杯面，开两个咖啡罐头，认真回顾（关于雅琪的）球赛的精彩瞬间。雅琪加班，作为成年人，她熬个通宵都没人理她。

于是工作了一夜，两天睡眠时间加起来不足六个小时的雅琪刚踏进家门就看见雪莉摊在柔软的沙发里，手举熟悉的海鲜杯面活力四射地和她打招呼。

“啊！你终于回来了！失联两天，打你电话也不接，我差点以为你猝死在工地了正准备报警，罪名是虐待童工。”

“闭嘴。”她皱着眉回答雪莉——事实上雅琪确实感觉自己距离过劳死只有一步之遥，她没心情回话也不能回话，要不是有把手提钻撑着身子她当即就会昏倒在地板上。她的眼睛睁不开，脚下的地板和世界都天旋地转，反胃和眩晕令她走路都晃晃悠悠。她感到自己的手松开了，她暗叫不妙，脚下一滑，但并没有跌在地上——有谁扯了她一把，一双带着硬茧的手。她感到自己挨着布料，沾着家的气味，她陷进柔软的海洋，没来得及听清自己说了什么就跌进梦里。

“别帮我……”

“这种时候还嘴硬。”紫发的女人在笑，但手上捏扁了的咖啡罐头可与好心情沾不上边。  
4

“所以——那个预约我们试音的键盘手怎么还没到，公牛先生？”比比刻意拖长了语调，挥着棒球棍以昭显她目前的不满，“不守时的家伙我们飞车党可不欢迎……公牛？”

她看见乌鸦指着门口冲她使眼色，满脸的惊讶就差一嗓子鸟鸣衬托；乐队鼓手兼任保镖的公牛也愣住了。嘈杂的酒吧似乎一瞬间静了下来，就像戏剧开幕前，聚光灯不偏不倚地对准门口，紧接着，一个她听过千百次的声音突兀划开寂静，一道金色影子走进门里，带着她一贯的温和的笑容：

“抱歉，我来晚了。”

比比没能拿稳她的球棒，啪嗒一声掉在地上。

“——是你？——但你不该出现在这里——我是说——”她努力抑制住语言的颤抖和混乱，高兴得有些结巴，“你今晚……今晚应该在剧院……公演结束了吗？”

“早就结束了，亲爱的。”酒吧恢复了嘈杂，另外多出了几句关于当红女演员意外闯入的窃窃私语。佩佩把碎发撩到耳后，取下发夹，环视一周，取出一张简历纸，姓名、性别、惯用乐器、使用经验写的清清楚楚，摆着礼节性微笑自然地和公牛乌鸦打了个招呼，“晚上好——我能借用一下这里的钢琴吗？”

公牛毕竟运动世家出身，神经大条，对这种发展接受得十分顺畅。他一把抓过简历纸，抱着严肃而怀疑的目光看了看撩开裙子坐下、正在试音的佩佩，又猛地转头看了看兴奋得脸颊通红、表情都控制不住的自家老大。最后他清清嗓子，让自己的声音显得更威严一些：

“简历咱们都看过了，这可说明不了什么，小姑娘。只是熟悉钢琴可跟不上乐队的节奏！得看你真正的本事，嗯？”“总之你先单独试一段看看。”乌鸦试图点一支淡烟，不过没打着火。

“不用了，”佩佩扯下橡皮圈，换了个清爽的直马尾，“我们直接合作试试。”

现在连乌鸦也看见了比比眼中过电一般的奇异眼神，就像分开多年的老友久别重逢，刚过蜜月就分隔两地的情人相拥而泣，收藏家终于得到她最为渴求的宝石，击球手在球场上第一击就挥出全垒打——她不会明白，这种热情在喜欢她的人眼里是非常迷人的。比比腾得跳起来，拉开琴袋，取出一把外形简约、线条流畅的纯黑电吉他。

“那么我们试哪首，亲爱——”她说错了话，红着脸轻咳两声，“——佩佩？”

“那就《木偶》吧，我看过那场live。”

这个歌名的出现让在场所有乐队成员始料未及，还是公牛抢先比比一步问出来，语气怀疑中透露着震惊：

“那首只公开过一次？你没在开玩笑吧，小妞？”

“需要吗？我自己给它写了谱子。”佩佩朝比比那边望了一眼，柔和的宝石蓝满溢出金色阳光一样的温情。直直撞上视线的瞬间，黑发女孩赶紧把目光收回装作调音，“她出场的live——我是说，你们的乐队只要听一次就足够了。”

“俺喜欢这种作风！”公牛畅快大笑着，一屁股做到凳子上抓起鼓棒，交叉敲了敲，“那就来吧！One——Two——Three——Four——！”  
5

清咖啡，番茄酱，薯条之类的油炸食品，以及……杯面。

她从深潭一样的梦里挣扎着醒来。透过纯白窗帘的、水一样的月光笼罩她，她像婴儿蜷缩在母亲怀里，盖着薄棉被，躺在黑色双人沙发上。雅琪费力地眨了眨眼睛，它涌出几滴泪花，酸涩得难以忍受。她闭上眼睛又睁开，这回眼角映进一点冷光。女孩试着把僵硬的脖颈转向光亮来源，脖颈发出清脆的咔咔声，她很恼怒自己居然像一台生锈机器。不远处，她看见雪莉趴在电脑桌边，手边放着吃剩的杯面，闻味儿还是海鲜的——她就这么喜欢吗？看起来她是开游戏打着打着一头扎进键盘上不省人事的。

她把被子踢开，看看时间，晚上十二点整。她摇了摇昏昏沉沉的脑袋，利落地跳下床，用冷水洗了把脸，回身往雪莉身上披条毛毯，扫干净地，把桌上的垃圾通通打包丢进垃圾桶，又下楼把它们丢进公共垃圾箱。等她噔噔跑上楼，雪莉已经醒了，迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛打了个长哈欠。

“晚上好——”

而她故意跺着脚，从冰箱里取出杯面，表现得很不耐烦。

“晚上好？现在凌晨一点，你那生物钟已经严重干扰到我的作息了！如果你不改好的话，”她试图让自己显得更有说服力，因此紧皱着眉把背脊挺直，摇晃着杯面突出强调这个气味浓烈的玩意——即便她现在头重脚轻，“那行，你滚出这个大门，或者我离开这里，我没有迁就你这逼样的义务，听到了吗！”

出乎意料的是，她话音还没落下，雪莉就笑了。紫发女人笑得停不下来，黝黑带疤的肩膀在月光下一颤一颤的，就是有人往她直播间打了十万元她也不会这么开心——不过当她看见雅琪渐渐发红的脸，她立刻收起笑声，擦去笑出来的眼泪，清了三次嗓子才开口：

“一下改变有些困难啦——明天只能做到好好吃饭，这样行吗？”

6

下课时她故意拖延了一会儿，带着微笑挨个拒绝朋友们的派对邀请。人群散开，佩佩从音乐教室走出来，向刚结束体育训练、球棒放在脚边等在门口黄昏下的比比挥手致意。

“合奏时真让我意外。”她取出一杯熊猫奶盖奶茶递给黑发女孩，“虽然你们都被大家叫做飞车党黑帮，不过意外挺有礼貌的？”“根本不是！”比比嚼了嚼嘴里的珍珠，皱着眉把它们咽下去，“公牛那家伙粗鲁莽撞，兴奋起来会把调子敲得很快很猛，谁都拉不住他，要是钢琴节奏像昨晚一样跟着他跑真是够头疼的！”

金发女孩明显紧绷了身体，语调微微颤抖，“还有下次吗？”

比比露出一个亲切的笑容，“开个玩笑！欢迎你加入我们！”

想起了什么，她放下喝空的奶茶，腾出一只手在随身黑皮包里翻了一阵，似乎触到一个四方形的坚硬物体，略显艰难地取出它。佩佩松了口气，饶有兴趣地打量她手里打上缎带、粉白相间的盒子。热度从她的双颊蔓延到她的耳廓，比比视线飘忽，抚了抚垂到耳边的一缕碎发，做贼心虚一般不敢直视金发女孩的眼睛。她深深吸了口气：

“这是给你的生日礼物——”

“草莓巧克力？”

这回轮到黑发女孩瞪大眼睛，“你知道了？但你是怎么……”

“从匿名提问里找出你的？”金发女孩脸上的笑容逐渐变得高深莫测，带点惯常的游刃有余，“可能是心有灵犀吧，谁知道呢，亲爱的？”

她轻轻一抽，黑发女孩没从震惊里缓过神，盒子顺势落到她手里。

“你喜欢草莓巧克力吗？”她纤长的手指抽出缎带，剥开包装，狠狠咬上一口，“我喜欢，因为真的很甜。”

“如果你喜欢……唔！”

有双带点冰凉的手环住她的腰侧，柔软的唇瓣触到了她的，她讶异地、不知所措地感到金发女孩唇瓣的炽热，像残夏的阳光。玫瑰香水、草莓果粒、融化成液体的巧克力外壳把她的口腔搅得乱七八糟，她的心思一团乱麻，脸颊红得滴出血，缺少氧气的大脑几乎应付不来蛮横撞进她胃里的甘甜。她唯一能感觉到的，佩佩踮起脚尖，身上沾满了熊猫奶茶的醇香。她们距离太近，女孩儿细碎的金色睫毛像展翅的蝴蝶，停留在她脸颊前面，几乎能一一数清。她们的呼吸混合在一起，比比的视线模糊不清——她也说不清是因为呼出的水汽，还是她真的流了泪。

佩佩终于依依不舍地松开她，舔了舔嘴角，歪着头小孩子一样问道：

“甜吗？”

“……很甜。”比比的声音小得听不清，她悄悄伸出手抱住女孩的后背。

“……可以，”黑发女孩偏过头，又红着脸下定决心一样再次对上佩佩炙热的视线，带着不自知的哭腔开口：

“……再来一次，可以吗？”  
7

隔天菲尔德学院日报头版用初号加粗黑体字印刷着醒目的大标题：

揭秘！艺术系人气演员佩佩和摇滚系吉他手比比竟是这种关系！

报道详实记录了事件过程：比比在佩佩生日那天将她堵在音乐教室门口向其送了一盒草莓巧克力并被佩佩热情地亲吻——场面极其令人心跳加速头晕目眩。果不其然，一经撰写就变成了爆炸性大新闻：

糖果店老板瑞科连灌了三杯啤酒大叫不可能，罗莎正考虑要不要给她们送点装饰在床头的百合花，贝亚则用她螺旋式旋转的蜜蜂形勺子显示了内心的震惊，杰西蹦蹦跳跳坐不住，向和她一桌吃饭的雅琪询问能不能去当伴娘——并收获一个疑惑的“嗯？”；所有曾经邀请过佩佩约会的男人女人悔青了肠子，如今才明白她为什么婉拒所有古典乐队抛出的橄榄枝——要知道佩佩私底下向她的女性友人不止一次地抱怨过室友作风——比如又烟又酒，早出晚归，频繁出入无证经营场所——要不是佩佩迅速加入乐队，新闻不公开，两人这层暧昧关系谁都别想猜到。

事件的主人公之一，当红女演员佩佩，此时正藏在靠角落的一张桌子旁，手边放着喝空了的玻璃杯，对着小镜子涂唇彩。坐她对面的雪莉接过报纸随意扫了两眼，末了把报纸还给对面人，以意料之中的口吻对她说：

“追到了？恭喜啊，演员小姐。”

佩佩抿了下嘴唇，“真高兴。每天早晨我醒来，第一眼就能看见她可爱的睡颜……。”

“那真是太好了。”雪莉看似无意地戳着一口未动的水果披萨，笑容越发灿烂，语气却凉飕飕的，“怪不得空气都比平时香甜！”

“我也是依据你的行为得到的启发——先走了，比比在等我。”金发女孩看看腕表，合上镜子直起身，笑容带着得意与特有的演员式挑衅，“你也要加快进度哦，人气主播？”

“我会处理好自己的事。”带着阳光般的笑容，雪莉戳烂了盘子里最后一块完整的披萨，“祝你的感情之路一帆风顺！”但如果你再多说一句话，我不介意立刻让比比失去她可爱的恋人。  
8

“过来，”佩佩伸手招呼比比，“给你讲讲我是怎么用一把遮阳伞飞起来的。”

黑发女孩被金发女孩揽在怀里，佩佩长长的金发松散垂在她脸颊两边。

“那一天，公主决定去见勇士……她祈求巫女赐予她飞行的魔力，因为勇士的家乡在海洋那边，一个很远很远的地方。”

比比数着佩佩的心跳，稳重又有力，一下下敲击着她的鼓膜。

“但巫女说，你已经拥有了飞行魔力，你需要两件东西，一把遮阳伞，另一件需要你自己寻找......嘘，你一定能猜到，但是别出声！”

金发女孩最温柔的嗓音，配着薰衣草沐浴液与草莓的气味沾了比比满身。她有点儿想哭，结果当她回过神来，故事已经过去了不少：

“……另一件东西就是爱。公主撑着伞漂洋过海，用狙击枪对准恶龙——正巧赶上勇士到来。她们一起打开装满金币的宝箱，恶龙载着她们飞回勇者的国度……”

她的故事在这里停下了。与她的戛然而止正好相对的，她一把抱紧了比比，凑近她的耳边轻笑着低语：“如果我是公主，你会来救我吗？”

比比确信自己流了泪，但她不知道这眼泪为什么而流。为阳光，为草莓蛋糕，为乐队成立，为薰衣草沐浴液，为佩佩，为填满她的喜悦与难以置信，为她的爱情吗？她不想理清。至少她能在恋人怀里尽情哭上一会儿，丝毫不用担心沾湿她洁白的睡衣——她听见恋人开了口，声音越来越轻，渐渐变成只有两人能听见的喃语：

“我就在这里，不会离开你。”

“我爱你。”

9．

一周后比比的乐队公开了新成员，菲尔德学院艺术系一年级新生佩佩，担任键盘手，比比担任吉他手兼主唱，鼓手公牛，贝斯担当是乌鸦。官方网站公开乐队名称Noapter，取了“夜行者”的意思；第一首单曲大受好评，清朗的钢琴音色和电吉他的共鸣组合搭配的效果既意外又惊艳，播放量两小时轻松突破十万。

【发送中】

“今晚吃了什么？”

“是披萨饼和荷包蛋！我有好好吃饭哦！”

【对方正在输入……】

“冰箱空了？”

“我看看……确实！”

【暂无消息】  
雅琪走出便利店门，叮咚的提示音响在她背后。她开上单曲循环，塞着耳机，顶着晚风提着六罐啤酒走在回家路上。沿内环路步行五十六步，顺着镇中心喷泉旁的羊肠小路直行，绕过蔷薇温室左边的岔路口。她很喜欢比比乐队的新单曲，清透的音色像蝴蝶一样在空气里飞。雅琪很少喜欢点什么，她头一次相信音符有魔力，简单的排列组合却每一句词都能往她心上扎一针。

歌词讲述了一位女大学生对街道上偶遇的一个孤女一见钟情，小心翼翼地、极为缓慢谨慎地接近她，从成为朋友到战友，最终两情相悦的故事。雅琪尤其喜欢对人物心理的刻画，不刻意强调孤女这一引人同情的身份，反倒更多展示她的独立和坚强，女人对其恰到好处的真诚态度——这简直是为她量身定做的！另外，爱情这一亘古不变的闪亮主角在曲子里并不突出，当成两人兄弟情的形成过程也没有违和感，加上极有节奏的背景音——好吧，她简直爱死它了！

主角的排外实在和她太相像，她自己有对谁托付真心吗？雅琪抬头望了望，面前横着克林顿路最后的一段。她习惯了把他人排斥在她的狂妄性子外，习惯了考虑群体利益最大化独独放弃自己的生存权利，习惯了和漆黑矿井与老旧昏黄的煤油灯打交道——她几乎计算到了一切，甚至包括她死亡的所有可能性；她习惯了为每条感情留好退路，却独独无法预料雪莉的到来。黑皮肤紫头发，提着行李箱热情地打招呼，没等雅琪回答就擅自闯进厨房的女人。她来得太匆忙，如今雅琪仍对她的一切——她的年龄，语言，家庭，她的过去一概不知——

但她愿意相信雪莉，这个来路不明的西班牙女人。她不相信自己对，但不认为自己错。像这首歌里唱的，向他人动真情，就是用自己亲手剜下的身上血肉来一场豪赌，感情里没有赢家只有痛哭流涕。雅琪或许赢不了，但她确定自己不会输。她相信自己的判断相信自己的观察相信自己的直觉，她愿意将所有筹码一把推上赌桌，斩断回头路为一个模糊的概念孤注一掷——他们说，这种感觉叫家。

手头的烟烫到了她的手指，她暗骂一声，在水泥路上踩灭了它。她绕过第三市立图书馆。一层又一层乌云叠在楼顶，闷热的黑色浓得化不开，狂风推着雅琪加快脚步。三楼窗口执着地亮着，把夜烫出一个洞。那是雪莉在等她。那是她的家。

雅琪关闭单曲循环，快步跑上楼梯，拧开门把手。

“我带了啤酒！”  
后记

雅琪和麦克斯结束足球训练，麦克斯嚼着加量荷包蛋牛肉盖饭灌了自己一整瓶能量饮料，毫无征兆地冒出一句,“感觉你很容易把友情与爱情搞混哎？”——这个信息来源于三周前的雪莉——然后十分光荣幸运地看见雅琪表情由愉快变为疑惑和恼怒,由恼怒变为愤恨和盛怒，遭到女孩“我他妈和你有屁关系？”的质问并狠狠挨了三下钻头的亲密接触——如今仍为此在家懊恼。

雅琪帮她请了一周假，理由是工伤。 


End file.
